


Chez Moi

by Yuialea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Social Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuialea/pseuds/Yuialea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubuh itu laksana rumah, yang menaunginya dengan kasih ketika ia pulang. [Domestic!AkaFuri]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chez Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Karena saya sangat menyukai konsep domestic!au serta Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, saya ingin menggabungkan dan mengimplementasikannya dalam karya ini. Semoga pembaca terhibur. :))

Furihata Kouki mungkin dapat dikategorikan sebagai omega paling sederhana. Atau kuno. Baik tentang perangai, penampilan, maupun impian, tidak sekalipun lepas dari kesan ‘rumah’ yang melekat.

“Saya rasa kita mesti memberi kesempatan yang lebih luas bagi para omega. Penerapan konsep domestik selama ini terbukti sebagai bagian dari konstruksi sosial yang dapat diubah bahkan diputar balikkan. Karenanya---“

Wacana yang semarak diperbincangkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir adalah tentang ekualitas antara alpha-beta dan omega dalam kesempatan bekerja. Sambil melipat baju, Kouki tersenyum kecil. Rasanya pernyataan yang dilontarkan tadi masih terlalu jauh untuk ditarik dalam ranah diskusi. Akan lebih baik jika media dan kaum intelek terlebih dahulu menyebarkan pentingnya pemerataan bagi tiap golongan.

Ya, Kouki sebagai omega tentu mendukungnya. Semasa sekolah, ia ingat tentang impian teman-teman yang menakjubkan. Sebagian pemimpi itu kini telah menjadi omega. Peran omega dalam struktur kemasyarakatan dan tatanan sosial masih distigmatisasi hanya pada lingkup domestik. Baginya, hal itu terlalu diskriminatif. Karena bagaimana pun, sejumlah omega mendapat kepuasaan ketika mereka berinteraksi dengan pihak luar dan lingkungannya. Tidak melulu dari dalam rumah.

Kini, ia dapat melihat pergerakan untuk memberdayakan hak-hak bekerja para omega mulai meluas. Kouki senang, mimpi golongan mereka bisa terus diperjuangkan. Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat kelompok omega turut andil sebagai bagian dari kemajuan peradaban.

Ah, memang masih cukup lama. Setidaknya hal tersebut perlahan namun pasti.

Sehelai baju terlipat dan Kouki menegakkan diri. Radio yang sedari tadi menyuarakan berita-berita terkini ia matikan. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan pasangannya tak kunjung datang.

Ia membawa tumpukan baju menuju lemari tinggi dengan pakaiannya dan Sang Alpha berderet. Entah mengapa, dibasuh berapa kalipun aroma memikat dari pasangannya tak meluntur sedikitpun. Sesekali jika rindu menyelimuti kalbu, kausnya ia jadikan garmen untuk menemani lelap.

Pasangannya, figur yang telah resmi menjadi alphanya, Akashi Seijuuro hampir selalu pulang telat. Atau bahkan, tidak pulang sama sekali. Tentu tidak ada tendensi negatif dari semua itu. Ia tahu sesibuk apa Seijuuro mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Lalu wajah Kouki menjadi murung.

Ini bukan seperti ia ingin bermanja-manja dan sepenuhnya bergantung secara finansial kepada Sei. Hanya saja, ia omega yang terlalu mencintai huniannya, kebunnya, pasangannya. Dan suatu saat, anak-anaknya.

Rasa keterikatannya dengan rumah begitu masif. Apakah ini dorongan dan kesejatiaan omega yang alami? Entahlah, Kouki tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Terkadang hal yang melandasi kecendrungan itu adalah lingkungan masa kecilnya.

Sang ibu adalah wanita omega yang sungguh berdedikasi kepada anak dan suaminya. Ia bahkan sosok utama yang menumbuhkan cintanya terhadap rumah juga segala hal yang melingkupinya. Sang ayah pun bukan tipe alpha yang kaku dan dingin. Tidak jarang ia mengekspresikan cintanya kepada para anak. Faktanya, ia adalah seorang alpha yang mencintai anak-anak dan keluarga lebih dari apapun.

Orang tua yang berorientasi pada keluarga tentu saja menginjeksi kehidupan Kouki dengan pemahaman mereka. Tidak heran jika ia bertumbuh seperti ini. Mencintai, mengasihi, dan terus-menerus meluapkan kecintaanya pada keluarga dan hunian lebih dari siapapun.

Beberapa orang mengatakannya omega kuno. Karena sekalipun Kouki mendukung kesetaraan antara alpha-beta-omega, ia tidak turut andil mengusahakannya secara nyata. Tetapi bagi para orang-orang terdahulu, yang terikat dengan nilai-nilai koservatif dan budaya ‘luhur’, Kouki adalah material omega paling sempurna. Pintar memasak, menyayangi keluarga, bekerja pada wilayah domestik, dan membiarkan sang alpha yang berjuang di sektor publik.

Sungguh, tidak ada intensi tertentu dalam hidupnya untuk dikagumi dan dipandang sempurna. Ia hanya ingin menjadi diri sendiri. Itu saja. Jika saja ia tumbuh menjadi omega yang terpuaskan hasrat terdalamnya dengan mengeksplorasi dunia luar, jalan hidup itulah yang akan diambilnya.

Larut dalam kubangan pemikiran, Kouki memilih untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi Seijuuro. Celemek berwarna merah-coklat ia kaitkan dipinggang. Tali lain melingkar pada lehernya.

Jarang sekali Kouki tertidur saat menunggu pasangannya pulang. Jikalau itu terjadi, pastilah ia sedang terikat dengan kegiatan sosial yang melelahkan. Ia belum mempunyai anak, sehingga intensitas repotnya belumlah terlalu tinggi.

Seijuuro menyukai sup tofu. Ia telah menyiapkan masakan itu dan membiarkan sang alpha membawanya dengan berwadahkan rantang. Masih tersisa sedikit, tapi tidak, pasangannya bisa saja bosan. Pengulangan terus menerus tentu akan mendegradasi kenikmatannnya.

Jadi, Kouki melihat stok sayuran yang tersisa dan berniat untuk membuat semacam... salad? Dirinya mengetahui resep tersebut dari seorang beta dan teman sekolah akrab. Jumpa temu mereka membawa kesan nostalgia yang kental. Meski hanya sesaat.

Pemuda itu mencuci terlebih dahulu sayuran berwarna-warni. Bak cuci piring dipenuhkan dengan sejumlah liter air. Ia menggerakkan daun selada perlahan untuk melepaskan kotoran yang menempel. Ia juga memotong tomat menjadi irisan-irisan tebal. Setelah tahapan itu digenapi, sayuran yang telah bersih dan terpotong rapi dimasukkan pada sebuah wadah berbentuk mangkuk besar.

Sedikit linglung, Kouki tersadar bahwa saus salad absen dari sajian. Karenanya, ia mencari minyak zaitun, cuka anggur putih, garam dan merica. Pemuda itu meracik dalam sebuah toples, berpikir bahwa sisa dari saus salad dapat digunakan untuk hidangan selanjutnya. Sebagian saus ia tuang kedalam mangkuk besar. Dengan sebuah sendok kayu, Kouki mengaduk sajiannya. Ia mencicipinya sedikit. Lezat. Menu ini dapat disajikan saat makan malam. Atau mungkin ia dapat menciptakan sejumlah variasi pada kesempatan lain.

Pemuda itu menata saladnya pada sebuah piring saji. Turut diisinya dua gelas dengan air mineral sebagai pelepas dahaga. Kini, ia tinggal menunggu Seijuuro pulang dan menyambutnya dengan gembira.

Entah mengapa, ia belum ingin meninggalkan domain tercintanya. Pemuda itu terus mengelilingi dapur dengan sesekali memapahkan massa tubuh pada bantalan kursi makan, tanpa melepas celemek yang sedari awal menempel sempurna.

Kaki telanjangnya mulai merasakan dingin merajam kulit. Akhir-akhir ini, hujan sering bertengger dilangit malam. Ia selalu berharap Seijuuro tidak pulang ketika langit mengirimkan tetesan-tetesan air dengan suhu menusuk epidermis.

Kouki terus menunggu kepulangan Seijuuro, dan tanpa sadar tertidur di meja makan dengan lengan memangku dagu dan pipi.

Birama dari langkah kaki yang berat dan menginvasi liang pendengaran berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Sosok pria yang menggengam dua ekor burung dan sebuah senapan menghias area penglihatan.

Pipi sang alpha dikecup terlebih dahulu. Dan larik ‘Okaeri, Sei.’ dipastikannya mendengung dalam telinga Seijuuro. Kemudian, buru-buru dua ekor unggas itu ia genggam dalam lingkup jemarinya, segera dibersihkan serta dimasukkan dalam kulkas.

“Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Tubuh terasa benar-benar lengket.”

Ya, sosoknya ketika pulang memang selalu dalam kondisi kotor. Senapan yang ia jinjing tergeletak didekat dapur. Sesungguhnya, mereka tidak lagi kesulitan memperoleh daging. Kouki dapat membelinya dipasar, tanpa perlu berburu. Tanpa perlu mengotori tubuh.

“Aku selalu bingung kenapa Sei mau repot-repot berburu sementara pasokan daging di pasar sangat mencukupi untuk kita serta warga sekitar.”  
Seijuuro yang telah membuka baju juga mengambil handuk segera mendekatkan diri kepada Kouki. Tubuhnya memayungi Sang Omega manis dan adiktif. Tanpa sedetik, jemari-jemari menaikkan dagu dengan bibir turut mencumbu milik pasangan.

Corak merah menempatkan dirinya pada permukaan pipi. Kouki bersemu.

Dan Seijuuro menerbitkan seringai, yang hanya akan membuat pasangannya luluh dengan ampuh.

“Itu karena aku menyukainya, sayang. Menghempaskan peluru juga suara yang mengiringinya memuaskan hasrat tertentu dalam diriku. Tentu saja aku hanya mengincar hewan yang legal untuk diburu.”

Dengan itu, langkah Seijuuro tersamarkan bagi Kouki yang masih stagnan. Berdiri di konter tanpa sedikitpun menimbulkan gerakan.

Ah, sesunguhnya sudah sering Kouki dimanja Seijuuro dengan sentuhan-sentuhan intim memaparkan friksi. Membuatnya geli, hingga tahap bergairah. Tapi segalanya hanya akan terasa seperti sedia kala. Layaknya sentuhan pertama.

Nah, Kouki kembali meringis.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Seijuuro menuntaskan kegiatan membersihkan diri. Ia tidak keluar dengan handuk putih gading membalut pinggang kokohnya. Alpha itu selalu mengenakan jeans atau paling minim dari yang pernah Kouki lihat, celana rumahan.

(Sesungguhnya, landasan utama dari tendensi perilaku tersebut ialah paham mainstream yang meluas, hingga tercipta streotip bahwa alpha kokoh adalah alpha yang tidak akan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian didepan orang lain, terhitung pasangannya sendiri. Kecuali dalam momen intim seperti mating atau bonding. Sebab ketelanjangan adalah manifestasi tertentu dari kelemahan maupun ketidakmampuan).

Alphanya memang menggoda serta penggoda. Dalam segala aspek terutama tubuh. Dia atletis juga agak muskular. Otot-otot lengan bahkan timbul kendati diselimuti oleh sejumlah lapis garmen. Otot perut turut menarik atensi, abs nya yang terbentuk sempurna menyimpan kebanggaan sendiri dalam kalbu Kouki.

Kendati demikian, omega memprioritaskan alpha yang mapan dan mampu menopang hidupnya dalam cakupan berbagai bidang. Itu sudah intuisi alami mereka dalam mencari pasangan hidup sehati sepemikiran.

Kondisi finansial mereka terbilang stabil. Cukup untuk menyambung hidup dari hari ke hari bagi dua orang. Hanya saja, Kouki adalah pemikir dengan taraf kekhawatiran tinggi (kadang bahkan mengalahkan logikanya) dan terlalu terpacu dengan asumsi ‘betapa lelahnya Seijuuro bekerja sendirian’. Belum lagi rencana, ehem, mereka untuk menimang bayi ditahun ini. Makin meninggikan susunan hal-hal yang sukses membuatnya terperosok dan terbebani.

Srek...

Kouki mengutuk kesadaran yang absen terkadang. Salah satu momennya adalah sekarang. Saat matanya melihat Seijuuro yang segar dan mulai menciptakan gambaran tertentu, ia justru tergelincir ke lubang pemikiran yang terlalu melibatkan perenungan dan penghayatan.

“Ahh... S-Seijuuro.”

Jemari alphanya sudah mengivasi region atas tubuh. Friksi mulai membelai diri dengan hasil ketar-ketir nikmat.

Kouki menggelinjang.

“Ak-aku sudah menyiapkan salad. Ayo makan dulu.”

Seijuuro membalas beserta inuendo jenaka. “Aku bukan lapar, melainkan ‘lapar’.”

Ah, pola repetitif ini lagi. Sajiannya akan dingin dikarenakan desakan untuk melibatkan dua raga menjadi satu tubuh. Entah apakah salad percobaan berhasil, tapi setidaknya ia ingin hasil karyanya dicicipi.

“Sei-Seijuuro...”

Ketika jemari bersinggungan dengan dua titik sensitif pada bagian dada, Kouki menyerah. Kadang sentuhan Sang Alpha memang sulit diabaikan. Tetapi, seperti biasanya ia akan tetap meminta persetujuan sepenuhnya.

“Kouki, apa kau bersedia?”

Netra merah itu berkilat-kilat. Menyemburkan kilauannya pada mata omega terkasih.

“Ya, Seijuuro.”

Proses bercinta mereka selalu didasari oleh kasih sayang serta konsensual. Sehingga nafsu jarang mengambil alih kontrol diri. Kecuali pada masa-masa tertentu yang mendesak, itu pun baik Kouki atau Seijuuro tetap mengedepankan kenyamanan dan kepuasan pasangan.

Hanya butuh sekian detik hingga dua raga mencapai kamar tidur. Kouki dibaringkan sementara Seijuuro terus melakukan penjelajahan. Jemari pendek menggurat seprei putih yang menyelimuti matras mereka. Peluh dibias cahaya lampu terlihat gemilang pada kulit keduanya.

“Ha-aah.”

Wajah dari pemilik helai kecoklatan terlihat seperti mengalami tekanan kenikmatan yang masif. Mulutnya membuka menutup. Bibirnya penuh dan benggak karena gigitan serta cercahan liur. Desahannya membumbung merobek keheningan di sekeliling.

“Seijuuro...ahhh.”

Sejak dahulu, omega dianggap pasif dan penurut. Secara kondisi tubuh, mereka lebih halus dan kecil dibanding para alpha. Meski kini, ‘tak semua semua omega pasif tanpa insiatif. Mereka mampu membuktikan tingkatan dominansi pada waktu tertentu.

Tetapi, Kouki tidak masuk golongan tersebut. Ia memiliki kecendrungan untuk mengalah meski ketika mengalami kekerasan dan pelecahan tetap tidak akan berdiam diri. Ia suka merawat, ia suka memelihara, dan ia suka meninggalkan jejak serta nuansa ‘rumah’ pada setiap daerah yang ditinggali.

Bahkan pada raga miliknya.

Ketika hangat yang intens terpancar pada salah satu bagian tubuh Seijuuro, dadanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan dan sejuta kupu-kupu.

Alpha itu seolah merasa telah kembali dari perantauan, dari tempat jauh yang dingin dan kelam. Kouki selalu terasa seperti rumah. Berbau seperti rumah. Hangat dan mendamaikan hati. Tentram dan menenangkan gelisah.

“Kouki, hhh.”

Mata Seijuuro menghunuskan sekejap tatapan tajam yang dibalas dengan kelipan sayu nan submisif. Kouki, selama apapun mereka telah merajut cerita, tetap malu-malu dan lucu.

Seijuuro mencintainya.

Karena itu pula, dorongan untuk selalu menjaga omega ini terasa menggebu-gebu.

“Seijuuro... ahhn.”

Saat pencapaian tergenapi, dan sebuah layar putih melintasi penglihatan keduanya, Seijuuro menuturkan kata per kata kejujuran hati. Dalam syahdu, rasa bahagia, juga kepuasan. “Aku mencintaimu, Kouki.”

Setelah gemuruh orgasme yang melingkupi diri sedikit demi sedikit terdegradasi, Kouki mengungkapkan balasannya. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuuro.”

Telapak tangan Sang Alpha yang sedikit kasar membelai permukaan perut halus Kouki. Agresif, sedikit sensual. Seraya berbisik dengan nada yang dapat dikategorikan ‘nakal’.

“Apakah disini anakku akan tumbuh nanti?”

Jala merah muda merebak di permukaan pipi si omega. Jemarinya menyelimuti pergelangan tangan Seijuuro dan mengalihkan pandang. Malu.

“Sei, geli.”

Ia terus membelai bagian itu. Lalu berceloteh tentang anak masa depan dan bagaimana mereka nantinya. “Aku ingin memiliki anak-anak yang mencintai huniannya seperti Kouki. Entah itu alpha atau omega. Dan aku ingin mereka menjadi pribadi yang bersyukur dalam segala hal.”

Kouki tersenyum. meski guratnya tersembunyi diantara perpotongan leher Seijuuro. Ia senang membangun nuansa intim dengan sebuah diskusi atau pembicaraan. Dan ini bukan pertama kali Seijuuro mengiringinya dengan tema ‘anak-anak’.

“Semoga tidak akan lama lagi.”

Kecupan menyudahi kegiatan malam mereka. Kekasihnya tidur terlebih dahulu. Sementara Kouki terus menelisik Sang Alpha. Ada perasaan sedih dalam kalbu, mengingat Seijuuro lahir dari keluarga yang abusif dan kekerasan adalah kisah hidup yang mesti dijalani.

Karenanya, membangun kembali keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang adalah dambaan pasangannya. Baik ia maupun Seijuuro memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang keluarga. Curahan kasih sayang, kedamaian. Rumah untuk kembali.

Trauma yang melingkupi diri tergantikan oleh impian-impian tersebut.

Dan, tentu saja Kouki turut andil dalam mewujudkannya.

Telapak tangan Seijuuro yang lebar ia dekatkan kembali pada perut ratanya. Bibir memulas sedikit bagian dari telinga kekasih. Kemudian. terlontar sebuah kalimat yang menjanjikan penyertaannya.

“Aku juga berharap, kedatangan anak ini tidak lama lagi.”


End file.
